The Things One Thinks When in the Gym
by Virus
Summary: There are things that are a unavoidable. One is taking notice of others when in a gym. Even Conner in not immune to this, as he soon finds out. Text Issues have been fixed. Hopefully


It was an odd change of pace, being on a new and different team. Though they did remind Conner of the old team back in the day. Back when they were all together. Back before it all went wrong. Conner snapped back in his thoughts. This was a new start and he shouldn't dwell on the sad, not when things were starting to look up for once.

The Outsiders were a pretty fit team of young heroes, optimistic despite that mess with the Anti-Life Equation. At little bit too showboaty for his taste though, but what ever got acceptance.

The League even gave them a HQ. Not on the level that Mt Justice was, but it served it's purpose. They even had a gym area, which it where Conner was. Not that he generally needed to work out, but it was a nice way to unwind and get rid of some stress. They even accommodated him with a car hanging from the ceiling instead of a punching bag.

He looked around, trying to decide what he should do first when the door opened. It was Cassie, dressed in workout gear.

"Hey Conner, didn't figure you for a the workout type" Cassie said with her usual cheerfulness.

"I'm not, but it's good for recreation. I don't actually need to" And again, he didn't.

Cassie walked over to the nearest bench and placed her hands on it, her body stretch outward to do some push-ups. Conner looked over at what she was doing, oddly not taking his eyes off of her.

"Wow, Cassie has damn fine ass. Wait, what am I thinking"!? Conner shook himself out of his daze, shocked that he would think such a thing. He decided to go to the weight machine. Said machine wasn't a normal one. It had gravity generators to increase the weight for those who had super strength. He grabbed the bar connected to the brick and set it to 50% higher than Earth gravity. He had to admit, it was a good workout.

After about 100 reps, he turned and saw that Cassie had moved to the pectoral machine. The her arms moved back and forth, highlighting her chest area.

"Holy, Cassie's breasts are huge. Look pretty soft too. Wonder what they...Ahh I'm doing it again"! Conner didn't know what was coming over him. For other guys this was normal, but he never had such thoughts, at least for someone other than Megan. Even then, never to like this.

His thoughts then turned to Megan. They had just made up again. Again. Again? He wondered now. This was a recurring thing with them. Megan would do something shady, they would be at odds and then make up. She was a good person, but she did things that were less than moral. And even after being called out on it, after she hurt others, she seem to not learn.

And there was Cassie. She was with Tim. She was with Tim, wasn't she? Even since this thing with Batman and Nightwing, the two seemed distant. They reconciled from what he heard, but they didn't seem as close anymore. He even heard Gar mention how shaky their relationship was.

Was that it? Was he somehow subconsciously lusting after her because of that. No, it couldn't be. Just his thoughts messing with him. He decided that a little aggressive release would help. He walked over to the car that served as a punching bag for the super strong types and began wailing on the hunk of metal. Dent after dent was made on the vehicle. It was helping, his mind was more focused.

After turning the car into a dented mess, Conner turned to see Cassie was now using the jump rope. Conner's eyes were once again unable to look away, staring at her breasts and ass. Watching the sweat run down her bare, toned stomach.

"It's getting a little hot in here" Conner tugged on his shirt collar, before removing it complete. He ignored Cassie and focused even harder on the car, being more aggressive. He needed to get these thoughts out of his head.

2 minutes of that, he took notice that Cassie was now standing right next to the car. She looked like she was waiting for him to finish, which he did, if only to wonder what she wanted.

"That looks fun" she said, looking anxious to take her turn "I might not have your strength, but I can throw down". Cassie placed a pair of fingerless boxing gloves on and began hitting the car. She looked like she was into it, being more playful than aggressive. She even hopped around like she was in a boxing match. Even while being more playful, she showed an aggression that reminded Conner of Black Canary. In fact, he admired that part of Dinah's personalty. It's why he had a small crush on her in the past. He wondered what Cassie would look like with bigger hair like Dinah's...

"Dammit, your doing it again Conner"! The thoughts wouldn't leave him. He needed to leave, but he didn't want to run in a panic. He thought he would just be simple.

"Hey, I'm going to take off, hit the showers" That was simple enough.

"You sure? You didn't do much" Cassie said.

Conner nodded and took his leave, saying he would be at the team meeting. And then asked if the Gar even had them do those, which Cassie replied they did.

After Conner left and was far from the gym, Cassie took her water bottle and poured the contents down her sports top, fanning her face afterwards.

"Damn, he is so freaking hot! Stupid sexy Superboy"!


End file.
